


Bad Timing

by Stydiatrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel Angst, Destiel Daily Drabble, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydiatrash/pseuds/Stydiatrash
Summary: Dean has to tell Castiel that he can't stay with him in the bunker. After telling him, Dean realizes some important feelings, and confesses them to Castiel.





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble, so I'm sorry if this is terrible. But please enjoy.

That night changed everything for Dean. Well, maybe not changed, but it definitely made him realize that he meant a hell of a lot more to Cas than he thought. It had to mean something that he was able to break whatever trance his best friend was in, with only the sound of his voice. It meant that maybe, just maybe, he could be happy for once.   
After almost being killed, the three musketeers started their journey back to the bunker. For the few days that Cas was staying with them so far, Dean felt more at peace than he probably should. In the bunker, with Cas under the same roof as him, Dean considered it more of a home than ever before. He had the two people he cared about most with him, and for a little bit everything seemed ok. But of course nothing good can ever last long when it comes to Dean Winchester.   
That’s when Zeke told him that Castiel needed to leave, and he swears, his heart sunk into his stomach as soon as the words registered. His Cas couldn’t stay with them, even though this was the safest place for him. And of course, Dean would have to be the one to break the news as well. Just great.   
So now he’s face to face with the angel, and words leave his mind.   
“Dean, what’s wrong. Is Sam ok?” Cas did that little head tilt thingy that Dean loved so much.   
“ Sam’s getting better Cas. But a… I don't know how to tell you this.” He started. This is going to be more difficult that he could have imagined. It’s not like he wanted Cas to have to deal with all of the angels on his own. He wanted quite the opposite actually.   
“Just say it, Dean. “ Dean could hear the hint of worry in his voice. That did nothing to help his situation.   
“ You uh… you can’t stay here, man. It’s not safe for you here.” Dean said as quick as he could. Cas’ barely visible smile was not completely gone and Dean looked down at the ground. He couldn't stand to look him in the eyes.  
“ But, why? I thought you said this was the safest place for me? Don’t you want me here Dean?” Dean lifted his head slightly, and he saw a tear hit the floor. Cas was crying, and it was all his fault.  
“ Of course I want you here, man. That’s all I want. But, you have to leave. It’s not up to me anymore.” He barely whispered the last part.   
Cas wiped from underneath his eyes, and stood up.   
“Fine. If you need me to leave than I will. I’ll be gone in the morning.” With that, Cas turned and left Dean in the common room alone. After all, he now had packing to do.   
Dean sighed, and said a “Damn it” under his breath. He hated seeing Cas upset. He left for his bedroom, feeling like his chest was about to burst.   
Books, lamps, and his chair were thrown around Dean’s bedroom. Times like this is when Dean was thankful he stayed at the opposite end of the bunker, so he could smash stuff when he was angry. It felt good to break something every once in a while.   
Hours ticked by, and eventually Dean cleaned up his mess. When he was done, he pulled on his headphones, and blasted his music. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight. There was too much on his mind. Even with his tunes turned all the way up, he couldn't silence the sound of Cas’ voice asking why he had to leave. He kept seeing Cas’ eyes filled with tears every time he closed his eyes. Nothing was helping.   
In fact the music was just making it worse. Now it wasn't just tonight replaying in his head, it was every encounter with Cas. The first time he appeared, looking so impressive with his wings showing. Every time Cas’s came to the rescue, his stupid questions he asked when Dean or Sam made a reference he didn't understand ,and Purgatory. The way Cas held his face when he healed him, after almost killing him. Suddenly, it clicked. Dean wasn't going to let him leave like this, not when he didn't know if he’d ever see him again.  
“Fuck it” he said to himself and threw his headphones back onto his bed,   
Dean marched in the direction of Cas’s room, only to meet him at the end of his hallway, small duffle in hand.   
“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas asked him, seeming slightly surprised by the hunter’s presence.   
“ I know you have to leave, Cas, but I don’t want you to.” He barely managed to breathe out.  
“ I don’t understand. “ the angel replied simply.   
“ What I’m saying is that I want you here with me, Cas. When you’re around, the world seems more manageable, and I don't feel, ya know, stuck anymore.” Dean rambled, and he heard Cas’ bag drop to the floor. He took a deep breath and continued.  
“ I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt, so while you’re gone, I want you to check in all the time.Promise me you’ll do that? And I know this is shitty timing, but I need you Cas. Do you understand what I’m telling you?” Dean finished and shyly met Cas’ eyes. He saw the angel flash his rare smile, and nod.  
“Yes, Dean. I think I do. I love you, too.” Before he could respond, Cas took a step forward and pulled Dean into a kiss. It wasn’t grand or eccentric, but Cas’ could taste Dean’s longing as his hands gravitated from his sides to into Cas’ hair. Dean was lost in the taste of Cas’ lips, because finally, he was getting what he wanted. When they came up for air, both men stared at each other with goofy grins.   
“What does this make us, Dean?” Cas asked after a while.   
“I don’t know, Cas. You can’t stay here, even though I want you to. It isn't safe for Sam. “ Dean mumbled.   
“I get it. You’re doing what’s best for you’re brother. I’ll wait for you Dean. This isn’t goodbye.” Cas said. He was right, this wasn’t going to be how they end. Not when their story just began.  
“ I’ll see you around then? If you need anything, Cas, don’t be afraid to call.” Dean uttered as Cas picked up his bag and began to walk out.   
Dean followed him to the door of the bunker. He wasn't really sure why he did, but it seemed to make sense when Cas gave him a nod as he left. Dean stood by the door and watched him until he was long out of sight, and when he retreated back inside, the bunker felt empty. With one last sigh, he found his bed, and dozed off, preferring to be unconscious than have to deal with his angel being gone.


End file.
